Albion Ressurected
by Cristokos
Summary: A brief history of the ascension of the Hero to the throne and Albion's fate after.


A/N: This is largely just a brief history of Albion following the end of Lucien. It's short. I might expand it later, but I probably won't. I know this isn't traditional fanfiction, but I hope you guys enjoy it =)

* * *

...following the defeat of Lucien, an era of calm and relative peace settled over Albion. Lionheart's noble sacrifice, choosing to resurrect the thousands who perished in the construction of the Tattered Spire, resurrected the spirit of Albion. A new, exciting era of invention, trade, and exploration began. Albion was poised to enter a golden age such as never seen before.

But the land's highly decentralized nature, which had long allowed it to thrive and grow from a balance of competition and cooperation, now choked its progress. The peoples of Albion's various regions began to squabble amongst themselves for power, influence, and domination of the new era.

And standing at the center of this battle was Lionheart: the Defender of Light, the Bane of Shadow, the Hero of Mercy. Each city in turn vied for influence of him. They attempted to turn their savior into a pawn, a bid for power. Lionheart, however, steadfastly refused to play any part in the political Crucible, and retired to his farm in Brightwood.

The situation began to rapidly spiral out of control when the Council of Bowerstone foolishly sent troops to seize the Rookridge Crossing. A heavy toll was set up over the bridge, devastating the trade routes that brought Oakfield its vast wealth. As the grim specter of poverty was enthroned in Oakfield, the Oakfielders resentment of Bowerstone began to transform into hatred.

The farmers armed themselves and, aided by the large and well-trained guard force in Oakfield, assaulted the bridge. The battle was bloody, and in the chaos, a will user's spell went astray and lit the bridge aflame. It burned completely, taking many lives in the flames and in the long, deadly fall to the sea.

War would have likely erupted in Albion had Lionheart not returned from Brightwood. With his vast wealth accrued from a real-estate empire, he purchased Castle Fairfax and transformed it into a fortress. The guards, who to a man worshipped Albion's savior, abandoned the service of the Council and pledged their blades to Lionheart. Lionheart overthrew the corrupt Bowerstone Council, exiled most of its members, and proclaimed that new elections were to be held to form a new government in Bowerstone.

The people of Bowerstone, however, were of a different mind. Faced with overwhelming popular demand, Lionheart agreed to take up the role of Mayor, a dictatorial office that had burned with Lady Grey five centuries ago. Lionheart used his own personal wealth to rebuild the Rookridge Crossing, compensate those affected by the illegal toll, and reached out to Oakfield in peace.

Oakfield responded with a message ennobling Lionheart with the overly grandiose title of Lord of Oakfield. Unable to refuse without losing the town's support, Lionheart accepted. Westcliff, already largely owned by Lionheart, followed suit, asking Lionheart to become Prince of Westcliff.

Within a year, a call for a more unified structure led to shouts for a new monarchy. For months, debates raged about the benefits and dangers of this radical new system. Albion would be unified, but at what cost? What if succeeding monarchs led the nation to disaster? What of the traditional rights of the independent settlements?

After much debate, the wise men and scholars of Albion determined that a more unified structure with a single ruler was necessary for Albion's very survival. Twice in five hundred years Albion had come close to annihilation. It could not be allowed to happen again.

Thus, on a balmy spring afternoon, amidst a tidal wave of excitement and joy, as the gentle sun beamed in approval and pride, Lionheart ascended the throne as the King Albion I. Albion was a united nation at last.

The unification triggered a golden age of prosperity and advancement. Royal troops largely eradicated the bandit infestations in Brightwood and Bower Lake. Trade and industry boomed, and the cities began to swell, causing an exodus from the crowded cities. New settlements were founded in Brightwood and the presence of humanity was again felt on Knothole Island, which had been abandoned centuries ago. Even the dreaded, cursed Wraithmarsh was beaten back, as the royal army and the Golden Guard destroyed the banshees and other beasts of the region. The Temple of Light, now the official faith of Albion, with exhaustive effort and the sacrifice of many of its monks, broke the Wraithmarsh's curse forever.

Of course, there were many hardships that the people of Albion faced even then. Many settlers perished at the hands of banshees or balverines in the reclamation of the Wraithmarsh. Albion society became bitterly divided on the issue of the closing of the Crucible. The Brightwood Plague wiped out many of the settlers in the region and the Bloodstone Rebellion left Bloodstone largely in ruin. It would be a decade before the city's trading would not be fully restored to its former vitality.

Still, it was a glorious age. The Gypsies were given back their rights and were now afforded an equal place in society. Brightwood became host to many thriving settlements, even the large city of Whitetree, which retaining the splendor of its natural beauty. Science and knowledge advanced in Albion, the borders of the land expanded in all directions as the wave of colonization continued.

To the sorrow of everyone in the land, Lionheart passed away in the 34th year of his reign. He left no blood children behind him, as he was homosexual. His adopted son Timothy inherited the throne as King Albion II, and every subsequent ruler of Albion, male or female, gay or straight, was chosen, sometimes from the lower or middle classes, by the monarch before the end of their reign. The second king's reign proved to be as prosperous as the first, and Albion's golden age continued onward through the eternal march of history…


End file.
